


Don't Call It That

by Kas0114



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kas0114/pseuds/Kas0114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony considered this to be one of his greatest achievements. To have not one, but two super soldiers naked in bed with him at the same time, again, had to break some kind of record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call It That

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know... I am practicing my smut writing... anyone wanna give me pointers? Help me improve my smut game?

Tony considered this to be one of his greatest achievements. To have not one, but two super soldiers naked in bed with him at the same time,  _again_ , had to break some kind of record. It wasn't exactly surprising, neither Steve nor Bucky seemed like the one night stand type, but their insistence was what really excited Tony. The two super soldiers had practically dragged Tony into the bedroom today, wrestling impatiently with his clothes and making frustrated noises when Tony had insisted on washing up a little first. He had been absolutely covered in motor oil, and although it might not have had an effect on either Steve or Bucky, Tony had no desire to call Bruce and say he had poisoned his boyfriends during sex

Speaking of the two super soldiers, Steve is leaned over top of him, positively looming with hands on either side of Tony’s hips. His blue eyes are lidded and cloudy with lust, breath slow and deep. He has a flush running from the tips of his ears to under his tight underwear, illuminated by the light of the arch reactor. As Tony’s eyes followed the pinkish trail, Bucky makes his presence known by biting at the juncture between Tony’s neck and his shoulder. The Sergeant has his body flush with Tony’s back, his eagerness poking him persistently in the behind, but Bucky’s hands are occupied with other things, namely, running up and down Tony’s sides and toying with his nipples. Tony throws his head back, granting Bucky better access as the Sergeant starts to suck a mark into his skin, eliciting a tiny gasp from Steve.

“You’re beautiful, Tony,” Steve says absently, eyes roaming over Tony’s skin. Bucky makes a sound of agreement, still working Tony’s neck and shoulders over with kisses.

“You’re allowed to touch, you know,” Tony says. "Don't make Bucky here do all the work." He reaches over to grab Steve’s right hand, placing it on his thigh, just in case Steve isn’t ready for the real deal just yet. Steve’s breath catches and Bucky bites at Tony’s earlobe, his flesh thumb flicking over his nipple.

Steve’s hand slowly slides up Tony’s thigh, bypassing his bare erection to follow Bucky’s own hand up Tony’s side. He cups Tony’s cheek, bringing him into a kiss, slow and soft. Tony moans into his mouth as he feels Bucky’s metal hand glide smoothly up to his balls and up his shaft before giving him a few slow strokes.

“God, you guys are killing me,” Tony says, once Steve breaks away. Bucky continues to stroke him, unhurried. Both of them seem content to take their time, a distinct contrast from earlier, and now Tony is wired, raring and ready to go. They will have other times to take it slow. “Oh god,” he grunts, as Steve licks over a nipple at the same time Bucky flicks a thumb over his slit. When he was building the metal arm, he didn’t exactly have hand-jobs in mind, but he is thankful he went for the jointing, rather than just a smooth approach for the hand, it feels amazing. “Steve-- Steve!” He bucks when Steve’s teeth close over the same nipple, and Bucky lets out a moan as his dick rubs against Tony’s back. “We need-- we need to get you out of those." The genius hooks a toe in the leg of Steve's underwear. "Right now. I want…”He trails off into another desperate moan.

Bucky laughs lowly. “Want what, Tony?” he asks, voice low and rough in Tony’s ear. Steve has moved down now, kissing across Tony’s abs and moving lower. Steve might say Tony is beautiful, but he is the beautiful one, all rippling muscle and full lips. Bucky’s grip tightens on Tony’s cock, and he leans his head against the Sergeants shoulder, moaning shamelessly. “Hm…?” Bucky continues to prod playfully.

Steve nips at his hip bone, both hands now firmly grasping Tony’s thighs, as if Tony would get up and walk away. “Ah-- anything you want to give me… A-at this point,” Tony says honestly, bucking up into Bucky’s hand. Steve bites down hard before running his tongue over the spot. "Just do it soon! I'm going to die of old age, I swear."

“Wanna… wanna… get my mouth on…” Steve says breathlessly. Bucky’s hand resumes jerking Tony’s cock, and the genius keeps his head back, arching his back a little. “...your wankie…”

Tony’s eyes fly open. “What?” he asks. Bucky’s breath hitches as Tony presses his ass against his erection in an attempt to sit up.

“I want to suck your doinker,” Steve says, soft and sweet and entirely ridiculously. “Is that… not okay?”

“What,” Tony repeats, uncomprehending. Literally, what just happened? Things were so hot before.

“You know. He wants to get his mouth on your stinky pickle,” Bucky says. His voice is not nearly as even as Steve’s, and Tony elbows him in the ribs. “Ow! What? He just wants to suck your divine rod.” Tony hits him again and he dissolves into laughter. Steve has that little smirk he gets when he is pleased with himself.

“You’re really proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Tony says, not amused.

Steve hoods his eyes again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he says, leaning down, holding Tony’s eyes through long lashes. Tony could almost believe him. “I just want to get a taste of your yogurt slinger.”

“No!” Tony shouts, pushing Steve back with his foot on the Captain’s shoulder.

Steve sits up, pouting a very convincing, but fake pout. “Why not?!”

“Not when you call it that!” Tony insists. “It’s not… it’s isn’t… it’s weird. Don't call it that."

“Call it what?” Steve asks, crossing his arms. "Thought you wanted to speed up?" he looks just a hair overly concerned, keeping up a very convincing innocent act. Bucky is catching his breath against Tony’s back. Out of the two, he would have expected Barnes to be the more stoic, but obviously not.

“Maybe Tony’s just not up for it, Steve,” Bucky comments. He strokes Tony again, keeping the genius from flagging with the new distraction. If anything, the laughter seems to have made Bucky even more zealous. He uses an arm around Tony’s abdomen to pull him flush against him. Tony allows it, if only to get back to the good part. “Maybe he would rather try out my power drill,” he ruts against Tony’s backside at the words and Steve snorts.

“Oh my god!” Tony exclaims, and not out of pleasure. If it didn’t feel so nice, he would extract himself from Bucky’s grasp.

“What? You don’t want to try my schlong?” Bucky asks, innocent and hurt.

“Maybe he isn’t feeling well…?” Steve says with mock thoughtfulness, placing a hand on Tony’s forehead, a little furrow between his brows. “You might be a little feverish… I think you really should try Bucky’s one-hundred percent all beef thermometer.”

Tony slaps Steve’s hand away irritably, mimicking Steve's over-the-top pout. “I’d say I couldn’t believe you, but I can. You two are complete assholes,” he says, crossing his arms. Bucky placates him with a few more strokes.

“I can’t believe you don’t want my love muscle, or Steve to suck your ding dong…” Bucky says in confusion, as if Tony had never said anything at all. “It’s so unlike you, Tony…”

Tony moans in irritation, burying his face in his hands. “What did I do to deserve this?" he asks Bucky, looking up pleadingly.

“I just wanted you to shoot you DNA rifle down my throat,” Steve says earnestly, cupping Tony’s face. “Is that so bad? Why won’t you let me have it?”

“Is it because of the tights? It’s because of the tights,” Tony says in reply, staring straight through the mock confusion in Steve’s gaze. “Bucky put you up to this because he doesn't want the red tights,” he accuses. “I’ll change them! I swear! It was a joke! Can we please have sex now?”

“But we are having sex,” Bucky reminds him, rubbing his thumb up the underside of Tony’s dick. Tony adamantly refuses to let that Bucky know that feels as good as it does. “Come on…” he says, voice now deep and in Tony’s ear again. “You know you want to ride my love stick.”

Steve, ever the stubborn one, takes Tony’s nipples between his fingers, practically forcing Tony to arch his back and press his back into Bucky’s. “We were having such a good time, why won’t you let me try your magic wand? Maybe…” he looks up at Tony bashfully, but Tony knows it’s a farce because the flush isn’t there. “Maybe you want my Captain Winky, instead?”

“Oh my fucking god, get out of here,” Tony says, kicking Steve in the head. The blonde’s stoic act breaks and he starts laughing. “You two are awful. Either actually fuck me or go away!”

“But I offered to fuck you!” Bucky insists, he is cracking again too, practically giggling against Tony’s back. “You just don’t want my… my…” he trails off.

“Ha! You’re out!” Tony shouts in triumph, throwing up his arms and nearly knocking Steve in the face.

“No, I’m not… I’m not, just give me a second,” Bucky has his nose buried against Tony’s back, laughing breathlessly. “Oh… Oh my sides hurt.”

“You’re out!” Tony accuses again.

“Steve, quick! Think of one!” Bucky begs, squeezing Tony tighter to himself, even as the genius tries to squirm out of his grasp. “Before he gets away!”

“I-I…” Steve stutters, face going way too thoughtful to be thinking of other ridiculous euphemisms for penis.

“I win! Are we actually going to have sex now, or are you two going to keep fucking around?” Tony says, perhaps a little too eagerly.

“Sex is fucking around,” Bucky says, and that earns him another elbow to the ribs. “Fine… fine… alright, alright!” he says, breathless. Tony manages to wiggle his way out of Bucky’s arms and across the bed, leaving the two super soldiers, who do not look nearly ashamed enough, on the other side. He crosses his arms and turns his back to them.

"Aw... come on, Tony. We'll stop," Steve says placatingly. He still hasn't quite got his laughter under control. "It was a joke, we'll stop."

"Nuh-uh, you got me all excited and then you ruined the moment," Tony says, brushing off Steve's apology. He waits cautiously, refusing to look at them, to be convinced.

Bucky speaks up next. "I'm sorry, Tony. It was Steve's idea," he says.

"Hey!" Steve protests, whacking Bucky in the back of the head. Tony huffs and refuses to turn around. He doesn't have to wait long before there are large, warm hands circling his waist and Steve's lips kissing down the back of his neck. "You really want to stop, Tony?" he asks quietly. "We won't do it anymore."

"I'm disappointed in you. I mean, really, 'wankie?' 'Schlong?' I thought I taught you better than that," Tony complains, but he turns to accept Steve's apologetic kiss. "Nothing turns me off more than uncreative dick names."

"Don't seem very turned off to me," Bucky snarks. Tony turns to find him kneeling in front of his knees, a small smirk turning his lips. "So since you won't let Steve suck your dick, can I?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Steve didn't want to suck my dick, he wanted to suck my ding dong," Tony says flippantly. "Do you know how many calories are in those things, don't want him getting flabby." Steve pinches his nipple and Tony yelps. "I'm just being honest!"

Bucky takes the momentary distraction to get his mouth on Tony's cock, running his tongue up the underside before he takes the whole thing in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Tony immediately pushes into Steve, burying his hands in Bucky's hair. "You don't waste time," he comments, and Bucky hums. Tony's toes curl as the vibrations run through his cock and right up his spine.

Steve captures Tony's mouth, using his enhanced strength to push Tony back into the mattress. Bucky practically pops off of him, letting them to go before following after, taking Tony immediately down to the root. "I-I should make you guilty more often," Tony says, breathless between kisses. Steve snorts, moving to Tony's neck, laving over the mark Bucky left before making his own just over Tony's collar bone.

"Not guilty. You're not the only impatient one," Steve says. He rubs his hardness against Tony's side as an example. Bucky makes a noise and Steve turns to watch him work, head bobbing in Tony's lap, and runs a hand through his hair. "Slow down, Buck, it's not a race."

"Nope, don't slow down, Buck," Tony corrects, and Bucky huffs. "Not a race, but we have to make up for all the time you wasted," he says, eyeing Steve.

"You wasted the time being picky," Bucky says, pulling off. Tony would complain, but his breath is ghosting over his dick and that's fine, more than fine, actually. He was getting close anyway.

"Get up here, Bucky," Tony demands, holding out his hands. He knows Bucky likes kissing more than anything, and he's good at it too. Bucky goes easily, molding into Tony's arms and kissing lightly at the corners of his lips before their mouths together.

He feels Steve move down to take Bucky's place, running a hand down Bucky's back that makes him shiver. Bucky, in turn, swings a leg over Tony's hips, straddling him and pressing his hips down. Tony arches up with an appreciative noise and Bucky laughs. The sergeant takes the opportunity to lace fingers with Tony while they separate, looking down at Tony with an inexplicable fondness. Tony finds the gaze a little too intense, a little too much when he already has Bucky pressed to him so closely and he tears away to look over at Steve.

"What'cha doing down there, Rogers?" Tony asks. Steve jumps from where he has settled near their legs. He has lube clutched in his hands, but he looks mesmerized. His underwear is gone, the flush is back and he has his full lips parted in an amazed 'o.'

"What do you think he's doing?" Bucky asks, drawing Tony's attention away from Steve. "Watching..." he trails off, holding Tony's gaze, lips just barely brushing as he speaks. "Bet we make quite the sight, you and I," he says lowly, thrusting against Tony in a long, languid movement. "He might draw it later... has a photographic memory and all that."

"Would you... would you do that, Steve?" Tony asks, even as Bucky recaptures his mouth.

"Would make a beautiful picture," Steve says softly, running a hand down Tony's thigh.

Tony can hear the lube being uncapped and experiences a quick moment of anticipation, wondering which direction this is going to go before Bucky breaks away and moans. Tony can feel as he shivers while Steve works a finger into him. Bucky pushes himself harder against Tony, burying his face in his neck. This gives Tony a pretty great vantage point to watch Steve finger Bucky open as the Sergeant mouths at his neck and moves against him in little desperate movements.

"You two don't make a bad show yourselves," Tony compliments, watching as Bucky's back ungulates, metal fingers gripping Tony's almost painfully as Steve searches for his prostate. "Could watch you two all day."

Bucky bites down on Tony's shoulder, more than likely leaving a bruise. "There!" he yelps out, spreading his legs to give Steve better access. He is breathing little surprised 'ohs' into Tony's ear as Steve no doubt attacks the spot. After a few moments, Steve works a third finger in and pushes at an angle that makes Bucky push his ass back, letting out a cry. Tony runs his hands down Bucky's hips, following pliantly with the movement. "Think... think I'm ready," Bucky says, moaning as Steve twists his fingers and prods at a new angle. "I-- ah-- am so ready! Please!" he begs, wiggling impatiently.

Steve wraps his arms round Bucky's middle, pulling him upright. Tony makes a whining noise at the loss of contact, but quickly shuts his mouth when Steve angles Bucky's face in for a kiss. He wasn't joking, they make a beautiful image, Bucky completely sweat slick and sex haired next to Steve's relatively unmussed state. Tony would have to fix that.

Steve grabs hold of Tony's dick then, lifting Bucky up so he's kneeling just over it. "Take it slow, okay?" Steve advises, kissing along Bucky's jaw as he guides him down. Bucky chuckles, which quickly morphs into a moan as the head of Tony's penis breaches his ass.

"Like Hell," Bucky says, bowing forward, hands on Tony's chest. He swiftly lowers himself, despite Steve's guiding hands, all the way onto Tony's cock. Both Tony and Bucky make punched out sounds at the abrupt movement, followed by Bucky keening as he throws his head back. "Tell me... tell me again why we wanted to go slow?" Bucky asks, panting heavily. He moves his hips slightly, still flush with Tony's pelvis. Steve runs his fingers over the area where Tony disappears into Bucky, before scooting himself flush against Bucky's back, shaking his head.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt," Steve admonishes. Bucky pushes himself backwards at that, lifting just slightly so that he can rub against Steve. The Captain lets out a hard breath, wrapping his arms around Bucky's torso and burying his face in Bucky's shoulder.

"Wanna tell me why we aren't moving?" Tony asks, slapping Bucky's thigh. "Getty up, Bucky Boy," he says, making an effort to cant his hips up, despite the weight of two super soldiers on his hips and thighs.

Bucky grins devilishly, lifting himself so that the head of Tony's cock is just at the rim and slamming himself back down in a quick movement. Laughing waveringly as Tony cries out. He leans his head back, gripping Steve's thighs for leverage as he sets up a deliciously frustrating  rhythm. Tony can't do much to meet his thrusts, not with Steve sitting on his legs, so he contents himself with watching in amazement as Bucky's core and thigh muscles flex with each upward motion.

Steve moves his hands down to Bucky's hips, making quiet, breathless moans and Tony brings his own up to cover them, as Bucky continues to fuck himself on Tony, increasing the pace. "So lucky," Tony breathes, despite himself. Steve squeezes his hand, before bringing it down to wrap around Bucky's cock. "You two... me... how?" he says between each thrust.

He is ultimately ignored as Steve guides his hand into stroking Bucky in sync with each thrust. Bucky pants noisily, his pace getting more and more erratic as Steve and Tony jerk him off. Steve watches with lust clouded eyes, genuine this time, as their hands slide up and down Bucky’s dick.

Bucky starts making high breathy noises with each downward thrust and Tony tries desperately to meet him, echoing some of Bucky’s more desperate noises. “Ah… god… I’m gonna…” Tony breathes, trailing off into a moan.

Bucky looks down at him, hair slick with sweat and lips swollen. “Yeah… yeah… do it Tony…” Bucky encourages, speeding his rhythm and clenching around him. “Want it,” he insists, punctuating the sentence by adjusting his hips. “Need it.”

Steve is now rutting against Bucky’s back. “If he comes, you gonna come, Buck?” he asks, his voice as low as Tony has ever heard it.

“God yes,” Bucky agrees. Steve increases the speed that he and Tony are stroking, whispering sweet nothings that Tony can’t hear into Bucky’s ear. “Ah-- I-I want it so bad.”

“Then let go, Bucky… come on,” Steve swipes a bit of the copiusly leaking precome from Bucky’s slit. “Wanna see you… wanna see you both.”

Just as Tony starts thinking he isn’t going to be able to last much longer watching Steve encourage Bucky as he bounces on Tony’s cock, leaking precome messily over Tony’s chest and their clasped hands, Bucky orgasms first. His breath catches in his chest and lets out a long keening moan before spilling his release along Tony’s chest, some of it landing on the arc reactor, and even up near his chin. Tony follows soon after, as he arches his back and pumps his hips as best he can into Bucky. He collapses against the bed once he is spent, breathing hard. Bucky practically falls on top of him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“So good… so, so good,” Tony says, smoothing back Bucky’s hair. Bucky makes a noise of agreement, nuzzling against Tony’s chest. Tony’s gaze then wanders to Steve, who is still straddling Tony’s legs, hard, but seemingly entranced by Tony and Bucky. “Like what you see?” Tony asks.

“Very much,” Steve says with a soft smile. Tony grins, despite his post coital fatigue. He rolls Bucky onto his side and sits up, ignoring Bucky’s discontented noises in favor of crawling to Steve. He holds Steve’s gaze as he wipes a thumb through the come on his arc reactor, popping it into his mouth. Tony swears he can see Steve’s dick jerk in response.

Tony kneels up to him, cupping Steve’s face and initiating a kiss that the Captain returns enthusiastically, licking into Tony’s mouth as if he could steal the taste of Bucky away. Tony breaks away and looks back at Bucky to see him watching them lazily, reclining in the covers. He turns back to Steve. “Thought we’d forget about you?” he asks, moving between Steve’s thighs.

“Oh… Tony, you don’t have to--” Tony nips the inside of his thigh.

“Nope, give and take, Cap. You’re turn to take,” Tony says. He continues to nip and bite at Steve’s inner thighs, running his hands up the outsides of them. He hears the bed clothes rustle as Bucky makes his way over to them. He takes Steve’s head into his lap, having him lean back. Steve grips his arms as Tony takes his balls in his mouth.

“Tony…” Steve sighs, knees bent and legs falling open farther. Tony mouths at the shaft, slowly kissing up it before he pops the head in his mouth much like he did his thumb. “Don’t stop,” he pleads, still clinging to Bucky for dear life.

Tony takes him fully then, swallowing him down until he hits the back of his throat. He hums, bobbing his head and sucking. Steve gets increasingly more desperate, moaning between Bucky’s bombardment of kisses and digging his feet into the mattress. It isn’t long before he is tipping over the edge, shooting down Tony’s throat, a shout of ecstasy caught in Bucky’s mouth. Tony swallows and pulls off, grinning at the two super soldiers.

“I guess you’re forgiven,” he says, and Steve pulls him into a tight embrace.

They end up cuddling afterwards, not that Tony is complaining, part of the perks of the relationship he supposes. They are all warm, content and mostly asleep, Steve on one side, Tony pulled so flush to him that the Captain can nearly wrap his arms fully around Bucky who sandwiches Tony in on the other side. Tony turns his head towards Bucky, nuzzling into his throat.

“Hey, Bucky, you awake?” he asks quietly. Bucky’s grip on his waist tightens and two drowsy blue eyes open to peer at him.

“Mm,” Bucky hums, letting Tony know he has his attention.

“Good, ‘cause I have a question,” Tony says. He waits for Bucky to look at him curiously before he speaks again. “Did you enjoy your ride on my bologna pony?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, you made it through, I'm impressed! 
> 
> Based loosely off of [this post](http://nacholatkes.tumblr.com/post/114901335244/yoiplait-terms-for-penis-you-should-not-use-in) because if I'm going to actually publish my mediocre smut, I might as well make it a joke, right?
> 
> I wasn't joking about the smut pointers though. Give them to me. I want to write hot threesome sex, it's soothing.


End file.
